


In love with his Bodyguard

by Notevenwinded



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Retro SteveTony, Secret Identity, Steve is worried as always, Tony looks good in whities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded
Summary: Steve Rogers has a crush on Iron Man. Steve Rogers also has a crush on Tony Stark. Uh-oh.





	In love with his Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> This is my SteveTony Secret Santa gift to taleofsuspense on Tumblr / ocelot on Twitter, who loves retro identity porn of those two goofballs.  
> Merry Christmas, Meg!

It all started with that pair of piercing blue eyes that stared at him through those golden slits; at first, Steve Rogers thought that they looked menacing, terrifying even, belonging to someone who posed a serious threat. And indeed, due to the initial shock, Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers did have to explain themselves and take a confused and out of time man back to the Mansion.

However, Steve was greeted by a billionaire, someone who funded the Avengers and had the invincible Iron Man as his bodyguard. The kindness and warmth of this so called desk jockey surprised him, and he was pleasantly surprised to find out that he did pack a punch when he asked for training lessons from Captain America himself.

Despite it all, he found himself perplexingly forming an amicable relationship with both the man who gave him a home and a new purpose in life, as well as his employee, a man who served as a teammate during the various Avengers missions, that he shared a life out in the battlefield and got into the toughest situations with, coming out on top with his help. It got even more confusing when during one of those training lessons, he ended up on the gym floor, with Tony Stark himself on top of him, proud smirks across both their faces.

“It looks like I got nothing else to teach you, Mister Stark”, he smiled, cheeks flushed red as he pushed back that blonde mane of his.

“Really? I’m sure that we could find a thing or two that I need to be taught”, he chuckled in the same voice that would always manage to send a shiver down Steve’s spine. 

Most of the time he blamed it on the heat of the moment, their sweaty and exhausted bodies high on adrenaline perhaps seeing things that weren’t exactly there, his more..animalistic urges coming out when they both were at their most vulnerable state. And most of those times, he couldn’t help but think that Tony was throwing him an invitation of sorts, by how he loomed over him, lips apart, with no intention of moving. 

But the moment was gone and he would never find out what could potentially happen next, as Janet barged into the gym, calling them out for yet another seemingly routine mission. Nobody could really predict that they would split in teams of two and end up captured by what could be considered Iron Man’s greater nuinance of a villain; an encounter with him almost always ended with Tony having to use a different suit of armour for the next outing. He considered himself lucky that he ended up facing him alone, to avoid a brief walk of shame while he covered himself up, coming out of the suit that could cause him third degree burns if he didn’t get rid of it.

This time around, luck wasn’t working in his favour in the slightest - not only his suit was melting at an increasingly high speed, but he was also trapped in a room with nobody else but Captain America, all while he was trying to save both his dignity and secret identity. 

“Iron Man!”, a disheveled Captain America yelled, cowl off to cool himself down, shield blocking any heat rays coming their direction, doing his best to protect them both. “You need to get rid of that suit, right now!”  
It’s not like Tony didn’t know that he had to do that, it was reckless and plain stupid to reject the advice, or rather, order that he was given, wondering if keeping his helmet on could be an option. Steve hardly saw him shirtless, he normally wore gym appropriate clothes when training together. And it wasn’t like Steve gawked at his body (or did he??) to remember how he was shaped like under his clothes. 

Rather begrudgingly, he did end up removing his chest plate and then the rest of the armour. “If I had some music playing, maybe this would be more fun for both of us”, he half joked, earning a confused quick look from Steve, and he could have sworn that he did a double take once Tony was just in those white undies, before turning his attention to his shield once more.

“Isn’t your head burning up?”, he asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead, lowering his shield slightly once the rays seemed to be dying down, hoping that the rest of the team had better luck at shutting down the appropriate Iron Man focused death traps in all of the rooms. They did count on the fact that once the Melter was apprehended, the rest of the devices he built in those rooms would be permanently switched off as well, and judging by their strength feeling weakened, it seemed that at least one team was succeeding. 

“I’m...fine, I think?”, he mumbled, fanning himself and sitting down, doing his best to cover his chest, the reactor being a giveaway of who he really was, but Steve seemed too preoccupied to save them both from burning up to notice. Now, that wasn’t really a crime, a teammate finding out who he really was, and someone like Captain America himself would definitely keep a secret if he was asked to do so. 

Better now than never, wasn’t that a saying? Or was it something else and he got it all mixed up, unable to think clearly when it felt like his head was on fire, like the helmet was pressing against his temples, acting like a wicked hot prison of sorts. With some struggle, he managed to free himself, and as soon as he took a deep breath of fresh air, the heat rays just stopped. No, it was too late to go back now, and he probably looked like a mess, not like the usual Tony Stark that Steve knew, mullet and beard well kept.

Still, when Steve turned around he could hardly hide his shock, eyes scanning him from head to toe, taking in every single detail that made Tony Stark who he was.

“Uh...ta-da?”, Tony attempted to say, waving his hands in a show-offish manner. “Surprise, it’s me? And it has been me all along, not a bodyguard, I guess.. Kind of a silly cover up, if you ask me..”

“I mean, you and Iron Man are never in the same place..kind of weird for an employee to never meet his employer, right?”, Steve pointed out, still unable to take his eyes off him.

“That too, not that people didn’t try to link those things together, the press loves making the stories up and I do love coming up with plans to fool them - but I guess that my teammates should know.. Or at least, you should know.”

“Not much of a desk jockey, right?”.

He chuckled, and my God, was that the chuckle of an angel, if angels even did laugh like that. It certainly was contagious though, and managed to give him a bit more courage, leaning closer and pushing Tony’s hair away from his forehead.

“It’s a good look, this one on you”, he smiled, softer than he ever did before. “Kind of..makes things easier for me, you know.”

“Oh? How so?”, Tony asked curiously, doing the same to Steve, playing with the wings that were hanging from his cowl.

“Makes it easier to know that I had a soft spot for the same person all along. Tony Stark and Iron Man..Tony Stark, the Iron Man..”

Sure, words could add more to what he wanted to convey, but Steve Rogers was a man of actions above all. And it was then that a whistle was heard, a small giggle and a loud ‘finally’ coming out of the doorway, too late to pull back from a kiss that felt about right in terms of length and passion. Iron Man, or rather, Tony Stark didn’t pull back either, and it was the best thing he could ever ask for.


End file.
